yin and yang
by bretnorris0
Summary: Fuyu a pride full dragon slayer. mean rude and distant . Natsu a care free loving nice friendly. both love life. and both love each other of course they don't know that yet. watch this as Natsu Goodwitch and Fuyu grow and push to there limits and beyond (crossover with dbz and many other things as well but mainly RWBY and Fairy tail)
1. Chapter 1

_**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER**_

Fuyu the snow dragon slayer.

The princess of all snow

The mix of ice and win.

…

Was in love with a girl.

A girl who she should hate.

The princess of all fire

Natsu …...the day they first laid eyes on each other they hated one another but after a night in a cave.

.

The became friends.

Then close friends

But fuyu wants to be so much more. She needs it to be so much more. Fuyu loved her .did she? She doesn't know. But the day she found out she felt ...love?

…

FLASHBACK

The July 7. The year all the dragons ,devils and gods disappeared . fuyu was raised in Atlas . in a field that nothing but snow and wind , and felt cold in a different way. Yuki the queen left her.

Her mother left her all that she had as a family left her . she felt something cold on her cheek . as the wet thing rolled down her cheek to her chin she could feel it getting colder and colder till the wet thing was pure ice and it dropped off her hitting the snowy ground .

There was a blizzard and it was very windy . when it comes to atlas the ground is mostly snow. About 7 inches deep of snow.

Fuyu was fell her knees making contact to the snow. She felt the wet things coming more and more. And she was hugging herself shaking . thinking about her life. How..

All the people she loves . all the people she cares leaves her. Frist her mom and then darkrai .

The only two people she cared for. The two people she loved . dead or just disappears . the wet thing came more and more she thought it was raining .

But nope just snow….

Till she realized what it was . tears. Something Fuyu was scared to do . cry

"Why. does no one care " Fuyu said she her go ( her and Natsu have a gi that looks like gokus her is white with the turtle hermit symbol her the back with a blue shirt and belt) was being pulled on and she turned around the see a girl with pink hair. Her eyes widen to see the only person who she can call . friend. Natsu . her long pink hair was waving with the wind and her yellow eyes looking into her light blue eyes . her eyes very concern . her scarf was white as the snow but she could feel the heat from her body combatting the cold weather .

"Fuyu i care" Natsu said kneeling down to the girl and she cried even more .

"Why Natsu WHY! I been a grade a asshole towards your for years and i was so rude to you for so long and all YOU DID WAS WANTED TO BE FRIENDS SO WHY ?" she yelled the pink haired girl. Fuyus tears falling down her cheeks more still turning to ice. Her black gi with a red belt with the turtle hermit symbol on her back with a red under shirt all of it starting to steam and the wind and the cold snow got harder . colder. Natsu flinched at her and smiled as she sat down next the girl with a smiled. The girl was on her knees her head was forced on to Natsu's lap.

It was warm and it felt nice .

"Of course i care Fuyu. on the surface you're a grade a asshole a know at all a jerk "

The words she said to Fuyu . it hurts . the girl who can take a car being thrown at her . it was words who said that hurt.

"But deep down. There a side of you don't even know about your self Fuyu. Deep down your care. Deep down your a kind soul . your have a firefly will of a dragon and god you're so smart funny cute . " she said. Fuyu's was blushing her heart was running wild .  
" your so much more than a asshole. Your an asshole who cares Fuyu." she said chuckling a bit . Fuyu smiled at this. Her heart was pounding more. Faster .

She didn't want this to stop.

She felt the fire dragon rubbing her bear ears ( she's a polar bear Faunus Fuyu is) the last person to try that she froze .

But she was feeling warm and happy. Fuyu sighed and smiled  
"You fire brain dummy ' she said Natsu laughed . and smiled .

" there the Fuyu i know"

Fuyu smiled that turned to a frown as a single thought went into her mind

"Don't you miss Igneel ? " Fuyu . Fuyu saw her smiled lesson but it was till there

"Of course i do. Actually that why i was here looking for him . i would be lying if i didn't saw i was crying about it earlier today. But i know something . dad would be more happy if i was leaving life on this day verses crying about it" Natsu licked her cheek .

To dragon slayers it was a sign of friendship and trust . it was warm her cheek felt. Her heart was pounding about to explode .

"And I'm sure Yuki would want you to live life that way to"

Fuyu cried harder then ever this time . her cold tears on Natsu pants .

Natsu was petting her hair with a smile as her friend was laying out all her emotions .

… after an hours Fuyu went to sleep and Natsu smiled as she pulled out a capsule that said number #545 she pressed the button and threw it into the field and out some a little wooden cabin . Natsu lifted up Fuyu making she didn't wake up . as i went in side the cabin there was a bed and a fireplace that was lit and a stoved toe. It was small but simple as Natsu put fufu on the bed and tucked her in. giving a kiss to the girls cheek cause in to blush.

..

It was this day Fuyu knew something . she found out something that shocked her in her dreams.

She was gay. She was in love with her opposite.

FLASHBACK END

Fuyu . she was in beacon . the school for huntsman and huntress alike. To learn to fight and use there substance and aura. She was in the headmasters office. As she was there she could smell coffee . lots of it too . this guy had problems . ozpin on of the strongest huntsman in the world was standing right in front of her.

Her instincts were telling her to fight him but she ignored it she had her arms folded . waiting for this " other person to show up " so they could have there meeting and one thing was on fuyus mind.

Natsu GoodWitch . ever since that day 4 months ago was had a fight with herself. One part of her wanting to stay away from natsu knowing that natsu would be happier with someone else and the other part of her wanted her .

To love her . …

"So miss Fuyu " Fuyu looked at the silver haired man . "what" she said in a annoyed manner . she hated it when she her thoughts of natsu gets cut off. Ozpin rose i n an eyebrow.

"So you have no known last name?" ozpin sipping on his coffee . Fuyu sighed and rolled her eyes mad and annoyed .

"like i said before so clean out your ears next time . i don't have a last name."

This wasn't a lie. She had no family . no one to give her a last name. Her only family disappeared...and the only person she saw a brother died…

"Hmmm " he said with a smile as he goes on to his computer . Fuyu was smelling thing…. Her heart started to race.

'NATSU?" she yelled in her mind her bear ears perked up a bit in the thought . she turned around to hear the elevator to ding so reveal glynda goodwitch

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At one point she also wore a golden wristwatch.

. and right beside her. Was Natsu . her adopted daughter . Natsu had her go on with a new pair of red wristbands witch is funny cause fuyu got a pair of light blue ones last week. Natsu had a smiled on her face causing Fuyu to blush .

Ozpin turned around to see the goodwitch's walking in she smiled and turned to face them "ah miss Goodwitch . Natsu why don-" he got cut off by Natsu giving Fuyu a bear hug .

"FUYU!" she said as she hugged the girl. This cause Glynda to laugh a bit and ozpin turned around to raised on eyebrow .

"What it's funny she giving a bear a bear hug" Glynda said looking at the two. Fuyu wasn't surprised by this and she was blushing hugged Natsu back . "ok Natsu please let go i need air" she said. Natsu eyes open and let her go laughing scratching the back of her head laughing .

'This was going to one hell of a year '

what Fuyu doesn't know. Natsu loves her opposite as well .

Natsu and Fuyu where listing to what ozpin was saying about how there gonna make attending school. and blah blah both didn't care but what did shock this was this

"and both of your are going to be a 2 girl team. sharing the same room" Glynda said. shocking both girls .

"wait what we're going to be sharing a room?! " Fuyu yelled out loud shocking everyone her face blushing . ozpin smiled and rose an eyebrow putting the pieces together .

"is that a bad thing fuyu?" Natsu said looking down in shame. Fuyu yelled in her mind for making her crush feel bad

"WHAT NO OF COURSE NOT YOUR FIRE DUMMY! " Fuyu said blushing more Glynda making sure she doesn't laugh. everyone could see how bad there were crushing on each other. Natsu being so excited to see her fuyu blushing everyone could see that. Natsu smiled

"you two will report here tomorrow 8 in the morning .

" ozpin said sipping on the last bit of her coffee Natsu got up from her chair grabbed fuyus hand as she ran out the window cause both teachers to have sweat off their foreheads

"NIMBUS/ HOKURI" both girl yelled and came in a yellow and black cloud form the sky and it came catching Natsu the gold cloud and the black on fuyu landed on it. both clouds ascending into the air

"HOLY FUCK NATSU AT LEAST WARM ME YOUR DUMBASS" Fuyu yelled at the fire dragon slayer . Natsu had a large grin on her face as they flew up into the air

"sorry I'm so excited a whole new adventure Fuyu so many new hardships I cant I CAN'T HELP BUT BE SO EXCITED!" she said and Fuyu sighed and smiled

"speaking like a true dragon slayer" she said both girl where flying around in the air doing all kinds of spins in the air and twirls everyone outside was looking what was happening in the air not knowing what was happening as

the clouds where what it looks like dancing in the air. the black could making a heart and the other went in side of in making an arrow . both clouds making a spill in the air causing it look like a tornado of black and gold. both girl where having a blast .

Natsu could feel her movements being in sink with fuyus both girls screaming in joy as they fly around the air not caring what the world thinks . fuyu could feel her movements in sink with Natsu's movements being in sink as well . both girl where bottom of their clouds made contact sticking with each other and spend down word to the ground as they broke part till they made contact with about about the starting point of that twist they just made .

it was this moment fuyu knew ….

she did love Natsu


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu and Fuyu where done with there little dance they had and was exploring vale . Natsu loved how Fuyu was walking ..the was she so confident about everything she does.

"So how much cash you got pinky" Fuyu saw getting hungry . Natsu smiled at her

"I got about 50,000,00 lin" she said . fuyu was shocked by this .

"How the fuck did you-" natsu cut her off

"Ozpin put me going to this school as a ss quest so ya i'm getting a lot of cash " fuyu smiled and they saw a places that services all you can eat buffet for 30 lin. So natsu and fuyu eat there . they were seated down and and got 5 gallons of water each. And thing everyone knew in the packed eatery.

Well on natsu plate she had 4 hot dogs ,5 bowls of wonton soup,21 bowls of pasta,21 chicken on a stick, 5 volgin stakes ,4 normal stakes and 32 things of pork chops .

Fuyu got 9 bowls of ramen , 6 plates of shrimp ,9 bowl of ice cream,9 cups of chicken soup ,10 hamburger ,12 french fries ,32 pig feet.

As the girls where munching down going back for more food time to time a group of girl walked in all the people were leaving because it was such a gross sight . but the two girls walked in shocked to see the stacks and stacks of plates on empty plates . but the girl with bunny ears was shocked to see pink . velvet saw natsu ran to the table as the girl was eating a bean taco that she got she saw the girl and her eyes went wide.

"Heio heio vanshvel itafs beashen a washile " she said as he as the food in her mouth . the odd part is velvet knew what she said .

"Yes it has been a while . natsu i would like you to meet my girlfriend coco adel " she said showing the girl with a beret and sunglasses . she had a hand bang.

Natsu smiled at her with a fat old smile. Causing fuyu to blush  
"So you confessed your feeling?! That's awesome!" natsu said with a smile on her face fuyu raised an eyebrow "oh see i know velvet a while and she was crushing coco hard last year so oooo ya" fuyu smiled think 'oh natsu helping like always'

Coco and velvet sat down with the two girl and chatted. Coco talking about vasion velvet about how she and natsu meant . sooner then later the two finished and payed there bill and left form more time in vale. Natsu and Fuyu where laughing cause they saw a bird fighting a cat .

Natsu and Fuyu flew there way back to beacon . as they made it to the library where they will be sleeping that night Natsu could tell Fuyu was upset. They took this chance to get some reading done about the grimm but as Fuyu Grabbed a book natsu poked her shoulder she turned around to feel natsu licking her cheek again and Fuyu respond by licking it back fuyu s=blushed " whats up " she said natsu eyes was very confern . fuyu sighed as she looks at her crush .  
"Natsu i been living place to place. Never had a place to back to . a place to call '''home''' now here we are. I got a bed i got a window a door fuck natsu i don't even know how make a dam bed ." fuyu said rubbing her arm looking down . natsu put an hand on her shoulder . natsu smiled at her crush

"Hey dont worry ill take care of all that. You just learn what it's like to be at a place and not worrying where your gonna sleep that night. " natsu smiled. Fuyu smiled at her back as she looked at her. Fuyu took the book was grabbed before and sat down. Natsu sat right next to her . very shy.

Fuyu looked at her and smiled licking her cheek . natsu smiled and lick back . the part that great it doesn't leave a mess really just a like wet on her cheek . imagined if your put water on your fingertip and rubbed your cheek on it. Thats what its like.

Natsu looked at her with a blush on her cheeks

"So natsu " Fuyu smiled at her opposite natsu looked at her tilting her head

"I want wondering if you knew what our test is gonna be" she said turning a page . natsu put a finger on her chin

"Oh ya i forgot we have to do that " Fuyu slapped her forehead "how the hell do you forget about that" natsu smiled and itched the back of her head

"Fucking dummy" she said blushing a bit.

"But i think we are gonna fight someone " she said getting fuyus full attention .

" a fight?" she said with a smile her ear perking up

" ya a fight i think it's with a teacher too. Man i'm soooo excited fuyu" she said hugging the girl fuyu was blushing "AAA" she said cause the room to look at the two as natsu realized she was on top of fuyu . natsu holding her wrists . both girls blushing hard at this .

Both could feel each other's breath. ..

Was this the moment?

Nope cause natsu got scared to kiss her. So she just got up and looked away blushing and futu was still there.

Her heart in pain…

She wanted it to happen.

Natsu and Fuyu brushed off and got there beds ready for most of the night. More like god movies to watch. A part of dragon biology is that they only need about two hours of sleep per night.

Natsu and fuyu read till the library closed that night . they both looked at each other and smirked . natsu got the projector and she got her scroll to connect it . her scholl fuyu was sitting down in the little fort made of tables and chairs with a blanket . natsu natsu down as she looked with her scroll .

Fuyu was keeping a close eye to the scroll. Fuyu turned around to hers. It an very old model she had . it was so old there was no apps really like movies and game. Hell i cant even connect to a video game console . she was wondering what it gonna be like. Living a normal life. Having a bed. Having a roof over your head no matter the weather . the fact that the love of your life's gonna be in the same room as you.

It made her worried. Not for her no. she a princess. The last few of her race. No. she was worried about natsu.

Fuyu accepted the fact that people are gonna hate her do to her ….honesty . but natsu and her there part of a pack. And to her that means everything . …

There at the stage to find out whos the alpha and the beta . but there still a pack...there still family.

She would do anything to make sure natsu was happy here ...to make sure her love was safe.

No. matter what.

Fuyu felt her cheek get wet again . fuyu looked at natsu right next to her in her red onesie with orange polka dots. Her scarfe still on her body. Her long pink hair was in a ponytail . natsu smiled as she looked at fuyu with a confused look on her face.

"Hey snowy you gonna change into your PJ's?" natsu asked and fuyu put her down in shame .

"I got none" natsu looked at her and smirked with with a blush forming on both girls face.

"Yes you do" fuyu turned next to her natsu with a box in her hand. Fuyu was shocked by this she open it and was shocked /

It was dark blue onesie with white dots . fuyu was shocked at his and smiled

"Natsu no no i can't tka-" she was cut off by natsu patting her head. With a fat smile on her face  
"Take it. You earn it" she said . fuyu blushed and left he little fort . natsu was smiling at his as she got a blue hair tie . as fuyu came back to the tent very shy. Her dress fitted her very well . it made her look so calm. Fuyu sighed and felt natsu pulled on her hair fuyu didn't know what to do . but she trusted natsu so she stayed calm. As natsu finished she turned natsu around to see her holding a mirror. Fuyu had a ponytail just like natsu's

"TA DA!" She said natsu hugging her fuyu returned it back .

"Natsu i love it.." she said blushing hard . natsu let go and layed down. She patted the her lap for fuyu to put it here. As she put her head between her legs .

Fuyu felt like she didnt a home. Cause she had natsu .


End file.
